the_james_emirzian_waldementer_gaming_roomfandomcom-20200214-history
Astro3D
Astro3D is an indie DOS arcade 3D space shooter shareware game was designed and developed by Jarrod Davis Software Co. and published by Xtreme Games, llc. It was the first game designed and developed was produced by Jarrod Davis. Astro3D is an classic hits DOS space shooter of the Indie game development and gamer of DOS and Windows. Around in 2017, The video was growing up to increased uploaded recent from gamer by James Emirzian Waldementer Gaming an youtube gaming video. Proved to Jarmar Games decided is runs on the groups collaboration gamer formed by users initially internet social of Astro3D gamer running by James Emirzian Waldementer Gaming. The directly video also was played as every other games. The player is controls in 3D space theme is in asteroid inner space, The objection decided to clear with asteroid rocks, gas fuses and droid. In which probably has teleported from outer space by the alien ships known as the Homing ships. Player was equipment to main weapons and swap to switching weapon as Homing Missiles, Nuke and Cluster Bomb. The sector is goes up to levels with as the harder then skill levels on new game file in selected the difficulty skill levels of increased more objects. Plot The story is that Earth signed a space treaty with its neighbours and enjoyed centuries of prosperity. As often happens, vested interests and politics conspired to wreck the peace and a major interstellar conflict caused mayhem, death and destruction on an immense scale. Finally realising that no-one was going to win the war a truce was declared. However during the war the rival factions have disrupted the space lanes with mines, robot attack ships and general junk that they are unusable and someone has to take on the job of blasting everything into dust. In 2025 the planet Earth formed a powerful alliance with neighboring star systems and became know as the Earth Alliance. For 100 years Earth prospered and enjoyed more peace than in any time in Her history. In 2125, friction between rival parties struggling for control of the alliance resulted in Earth Alliance's breakup. All hell broke loose. This bloody war raged for 10 years. The year is now 2135 and after much upheaval and destruction, realizing continued fighting would only result in the total annihilation of all parties involved, a truce has been made. Earth Alliance will rebuild itself and usher in a new age of peace, prosperity and discovery. There is a major hitch though. During the war many different factions rose up. Some of these factions tampered with all of the major trade routes through space by planting mines, dumping 'space junk' and a host of other atrocities. The result of these actions is a large asteroid belt caused by explosions of small planetoids that came in contact with mines and ships trying to make passage through the area. This space is littered with ship debris, unexploded mines, toxic waste and God only knows what else. These sectors must be cleaned so that major trade routes can once again be re- established with other worlds in the alliance.", You're Sed Fransard, interstellar junk man. EA has contracted you to help perform clean up. They heard about the new high tech weaponry you've out- fitted your ship with. These weapons pack major fire power, perfect for this job. It better work, considering it took all of last year's profits just to make the down payment and you're still working to pay off the rest of it. You've done cleanup/salvage work before and especially with your new weapons, this should be pretty much routine right? NOT! Nothing could prepare you for the aftermath of war. Your sensors are showing much more junk and debris than EA bothered to mention. Oh, yeah, they also forgot to mention the HIGH GRADE toxic waste that has been dumped out here or the 'space junk' that sometimes shoots back. Maybe this is a little more than you bargained for, but you need the money. If you lose your loan, your business will go under. Now the mission begins... Gameplay The player takes on the role of Sed Fransord a kind of interstellar junk man who just happens to have a ship fitted with big guns and other cool weapons. The Earth Alliance has contacted Sed and offered him the clean up job and Sed needs the money. This is a fast paced 3D shoot 'em up game with twelve levels, three of which were made available in the shareware release. There are three levels of difficulty entitled 'I'm a puppy', 'Let's Rock', and 'Bring 'em on Big Daddy!' Each level has a mission - clear up the mines on one level, toxic waste on another - set against a different stellar backdrop and always with hordes of attacking drones, space ships and of course asteroids and the debris caused by all Sed's blasting. Development Design of Astro3D Astro3D was conceived and game designer by Jarrod Davis. the founder of the Jarrod Davis Software Co. with the Co-founder by the small groups of development team. The main primary of programming for technical platforms with DOS system the personally whom make new asteroid 3D space shooter style as seen from the original Atari games titled: Asteroids; Which was the subsequence from previous at the unfinished of sound digital toolkit and game engine of GameVision Digital Sound Toolkit. dues to the technically difficultes functionally of scrapped project. He developed to the new project of Astro3D style of Asteroids after the hearing with Virtual Computer 2D/3D Games titled Starblazer 3D, an predecessor of tech demo of the small concepted game is combined that collaboration for Xtreme Games, LLC. who maker of Rex Blade Series, represented by their the designed and developed on the Rex Blade. Development Began of Astro3D was experimented on DIY draft game project was used game programming by picked up to Black Art of 3D Game Programming from Xtreme Games, LLC. managed with the new friends is helped on the proof-of-concept with 3D style space shooter of asteroids, in which has the graphic designer is making these 3D rendering into 2D sprites animation around the 3D space field composed of the bitmaps, Jarrod Initially made the beta testers opened in the somewhere public of internet, They wanted to be Post-production phases decided are finished in Astro3D first installments is suggested to Xtreme Games, LLC. make the publisher of Astro3D as marketed. Releases Released in 1997, Astro3D for shareware and commercial full version retailer as publisher with Xtreme Games, LLC. it is the another version of Astro3D. Xtreme Games, LLC. also replaced the enemies ships and detailed that deplated are usually sectors if have demonstration another programming made. The full version of sector is only 12 levels along some these cheats is being usually have "God-mode" and "Full-weapons" are featured. Sequels Possible sequel In 1998, Jarrod Davis Software Co. that currently developed to new sequels of Astro3D II along with the new 3D space shooter of Windows for publisher to Monkey Byte Development, LLC. and following by the JDS Games developed to Xarlor, which features to the randomed waves seeked by the enemies waves in during of the sector graphical enhancements and gameplay differences in previous of first series installments from the originally made Astro3D. Astro3D II is features to 3D space shooter platforms for Windows, its follow-up to largely similar gameplay mechanics as Astro3D DOS for various kinds of debris mechanics detailed. It was released in 1999 for publisher to Monkey Byte Development, LLC. another made the Xarlor in first place made in 2000 at published by Mountain King Studios, Inc. Jarrod Davis Software was soon announced that possible make new project of AstroCrisis was later being used linked production company as 2DRealms, Jarmar Games, Drez Games, Onset Games as well in future plans. Legacy James Emirzian Waldementer Gaming is remembering of Astro3D was got played in game upon one of the uploaded in YouTube is popular hits in gaming of indie DOS games series of Astro3D. The groups was later being formed by owner James Emirzian Waldementer collaboration game groups of Astro3D Gamers by running his friends is The Rarest Gamer. The reviews is received got 9.5 out of 10 points upon from releases in 1997 after the 20 years after the Astro3D first game designed made. Reception Around 2017. James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. reviewed is the listed of the number of popular hits classic DOS games at number 86 in their "Top 100 Best Classic DOS Games In History All Time" citing that involved was score points got 9.5 / 10. But its was close similar from the Atari games original titled Asteroids. In that particular of player ships movement and match these blasting of asteroids rocks and debris properly and chasing by the enemies ships were picked up of power-ups. The player can equipments to four weapons of Cannon, missiles, nuke and cluster bombs. The other of production company felt that the game reviewed it was still best reviewing pages by the following of Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc., Red Vortex Animation Studios, Inc., JEFE Games, LTD., SoftBeat Development, Inc., Software-James Emirzian Waldementer, Pyroaxis Ace Games Development, LTD. G.T. Pyroaxis Ace Development, LTD. it has been among to the "best indie games of DOS from memories you can played this" by various of other the independent game development companies * See the game reviewed pages onto more reviewed users Development Crew * See the game credits crew of development crew to Jarrod Davis Software Co. See also * Other site at James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. article on Astro3D External Links * Astro3D at the RGB Classic Games * Astro3D at the DOS games archives